


Billions of Nerves in my Body (Tangled Around You)

by Spiralled_Fury



Series: A Wider Universe (Series) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), God never thought Id use that one, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, Writer needs a drink, dirty spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralled_Fury/pseuds/Spiralled_Fury
Summary: Lance and Keith finally do something that's been pent up for a while...(aka that missing scene from Ch8 of Trillions of Lights where Keith and lance f





	Billions of Nerves in my Body (Tangled Around You)

**Author's Note:**

> Google search: How do I tag
> 
> Google search: How do I tag smut
> 
> Fuck me this is my first smut. Hate it, love it, what fucking ever. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ The theme for this awful thing. Listen while reading. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xg6tL7CWm0)

Keith pushed Lance against the door, fumbling to get his keycard to open it as they both slid inside, Lance’s elegance quickly regaining balance as the ‘wall’ behind him vanished.   
  
Thin arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, hands gently easing over his back and hips, the muscle tensing under the slow-moving fingers.   
  
The lights went off, all but the faint, echoing traces of the blue strip-lighting, adding to the faint, dark tone of their sensations. It made it less about what they could see, more what they could feel.   
  
Captured against Keith’s lips, Lance panted lightly into his mouth, gently snaking a hand over his shoulder and into the other’s dark hair, fingers tangling through the thick strands. “God I love you.” He murmured.   
  
“Likewise.” Keith purred darkly, pulling Lance back in for another deep, hungry kiss.   
  
Dropping his keycard on the side table, Keith continued forward, pushing Lance with him, which the other allowed. Keith’s hands were on him, running up his back and over his shoulders as his thighs hit the bed, sitting Lance down pretty sharply.   
  
Hands landing either side of Lance’s legs, the kisses went on, soft and sharp all at once, with heat pooling in his gut every single touch. It felt timeless, eternal and present all at once.   
  
Lance stroked up Keith’s quads, over his butt, sliding his hands into the back pockets of the pants he wore, pulling him slightly closer. With a soft growl that rumbled through Lance’s entire being, Keith obliged, finally pulling a knee up onto the bed as Lance shuffled back, dipping his head slightly so neither of them took a hit.   
  
“You’re wearing too much.” The mutter was low, soft almost as Keith grabbed the front button of Lance’s coat to bring the man’s mouth closer to his own.   
  
With barely the mental power to get his hands off Keith, Lance squirmed up to unlatch the button, slowly starting to strip it off. “Patience...” He murmured as the thicker man pressed kisses just under his jawline, into the scar across his chin.   
  
Lance finally lifted his leg off the floor, into the bed, as Keith did the same, now kneeling overtop of Lance, pressed close to him in the small space.   
  
As Lance pulled off the jacket, Keith’s hands found their way underneath it, fingers roving up the hard edges of his hips and ribs, thumbs softly going up the sensitive skin of his chest scar. “So gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous.” He mumbled, kissing Lance again.   
  
“Oh God...” Lance muttered, body going hot in a wave as he pulled the button open on Keith’s own jacket, forcing the man to take a moment to remove the article of clothing between kisses.   
  
Their jackets landed in a heap somewhere on the floor, Lance didn’t know, didn’t _care_ , he just felt the undershirt that was hiked to his elbows as he brought his hands over Keith’s muscular chest, up to the nipples that made him moan softly into Lance’s neck.   
  
One hand staying over his chest, over the soft and electrifying scar in his skin, Keith’s other hand dropped to the crotch of his pants, one hand popping the button apart before peeling down the zipper.   
  
“All fucking mine.” Snarling possessively, Keith’s kisses trailed up Lance’s collarbone, teeth playing across the defined line before he moved to the corner of Lance’s lips, over another scar, and then over his hairline. Each touch was flames over water, fire and ice, especially over the harsh marks of those years he had spent.   
  
“Fuck, Keith...” Lance’s breath hitched, moaning softly against his shoulder.   
  
“Look at you.” Keith whispered into his mouth, kissing him in that kind, but rough way that Lance had figured out he loved. “Fucking battle scars. Hot.” He murmured, hands over his hip-bones, under the corner of his underwear...   
  
Arching under him with a soft cry, Lance took a deep breath and tried to keep himself under control. “’m gonna lose it if you keep talkin’ like that...” He hissed, grinding slightly up, into Keith.   
  
“But look at you...” Keith’s mouth dropped from his, face shaped and shaded with soft blue lights, illuminating his violet-grey eyes to something deep and mildly sinister. “Survivor.” He breathed as his lips trailed over the edges of the large scar.   
  
With a strangled moan, Lance grabbed a tight hold of Keith’s forearms, before wondering if it went the same way.   
  
A small scar just beside Keith’s nipple said oh _hell_ yes it did. The other moaned, spine curling down as he had to press his face into Lance’s shoulder just to try and keep steady.   
  
Playing his thumb over the divot, Lance hummed in a pleased manner with the reaction. “I’m not the only one, babe...” He purred, drawing Keith up again to kiss.   
  
His breathing stuttered, air rushing from his lungs when Keith’s fingers teased under the edge of his underwear and against the sensitive skin just above...   
  
“You’re _still_ wearing too much...” Keith grumbled, wiggling Lance’s pants down a bit as one warm, soft hand landed over the bulge in the other’s crotch.   
  
Lance had had sex once before, when he was in the Garrison and about 15, with another girl his age in her dorm. Back before he had any idea that the rivalry was a crush, that he wanted this man on a bed, on a table, anywhere...   
  
It wasn’t panicking him that he had never been with a guy before.   
  
When Keith’s hand landed on his hard cock, Lance had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Just that, and this... foreplay, was hotter than anything he had yet done.   
  
“F-fuck, Keith-“ Lance hissed, struggling to not arch into his lover. Keith was still pawing at him, palming that warm hand over his hottest point, making Lance writhe against his touch. “D-dios... Tan jodidamente _caliente_ , dios...”   
  
“Talk to me like that.” Keith asked in a whisper, sounding desperate, begging for words in a language he didn’t understand. His hand had half-removed now, gone back up to Lance’s chest, giving the other a reprieve.   
  
Lance was never one to back down from a challenge. Snaking his hands back up Keith’s legs, he slowly peeled the pants open, and slid a hand up against Keith’s hard, long weight. The boy moaned, legs shaking slightly as Lance drew his fingernails _lightly_ up the underside of Keith. Just enough to give the sensation.   
  
“Suenas como un jodido angel...” Lance murmured as Keith let out another keening moan against his collarbone. If Keith wanted Spanish, he’d get Spanish. “Apuesto a que podría hacerte venir, ahora mismo.” The hum was low, demanding.   
  
“Fuck, Lance... Jesus.” Keith hissed, back arched a bit as his breathing sped up, the organ under Lance’s fingertips twitching slightly. “You gotta... stop or I’m gonna-“   
  
Lance dropped his hand and Keith let out a slow breath. “...Like that, sweets?”   
  
“...You and your right hand must have a lot of time to yourself.” Keith panted vaguely, still leaning into Lance’s shoulder. “ _Christ_.”   
  
“You good now?” Lance chuckled. He knew he didn’t make Keith come, but he had come up pretty close.   
  
Hazy, blown grey-violet eyes flicked up to his own. Lance abruptly realized he may have found a kink. “‘m not gonna be good until I’m fucking you.” Keith growled softly.   
  
Lance considered that. He had never even stretched out. “...Maybe we should save that for next time.” He said nervously.   
  
Almost immediately, Keith nodded. “Oh no. Not yet. I’m not ready.”   
  
“Good.” Lance chuckled slightly. “I’m not either.”   
  
“Another day. For now though...”   
  
And then there was a hand on his underwear again, two fingers gently running up the sides of his cock, breath punched out of him like he had hit the ground sparring. “Oh jesus, Keith...”   
  
Which was when Keith’s other hand finally pulled away his underwear, and his skin touched Lance’s.   
  
His hands tightened on the sheets as he made a strangled squeak, back curving up. For a moment, he could only sit there, Keith’s long fingers on his cock, brain slowly melting away. “Fucking... _maldito madre dios_...” He whispered as Keith’s skillful hand slid up and down Lance’s length, gliding in a soft, easy way, like velvet. Apparently, there was lotion, somewhere. “Fuck, fuck, Keith, fuck...”   
  
He couldn’t help himself, gently thrusting into Keith’s hand, before the other hand came down and pinned his hips to the bed. “Shh... Still.” He murmured, letting go as Lance obeyed.   
  
The slow, sensuous glide of Keith’s firm, cool hand was bringing him to a slowly stewing orgasm, belly feeling like fire had sunk into it, lazily swirling around as Lance squirmed, trying not to move but _God_ , it was hard.   
  
The fire was building, volcano brewing in his pelvis, as Keith drew his hand up with skill born of either how he liked it when under a blanket, or previous endeavours.   
  
Lance didn’t fucking care, because he couldn’t. His world had literally been reduced to this toe-curling explosion that was about to happen.   
  
Thumb sliding over the head, Keith worked his way down, other hand sliding over Lance’s hips and under his dick, to the sack just under.   
  
He officially couldn’t hold it anymore.   
  
Lance came with a bitten shout, hands sinking into the bed as he hissed, the heat inside him blowing up with the force of an atom bomb, splattering Lance all over Keith’s body. “Fuck, fuck, shit, _Jesus holy God_...” Lance whispered as he started coming down, panting mildly.   
  
“...That good?” Keith questioned with a chuckle.   
  
“Holy _shit_.” Lance breathed. Then he caught sight of the half-dressed, still-hard Keith. “...Where’s the lotion.” He demanded.   
  
Keith seemed to pause, brain realizing what was about to go on, before he handed the small bottle to Lance.   
  
Lance dragged his hands under Keith’s pants, brain coming back. He remembered... Keith had _liked_ it, when he was cut off just a second before.   
  
Oh, he planned on laying him out. It was his turn, damnit.   
  
Keith’s breath hitched when Lance touched him, slowly slipping fingers under the hem of his underwear and against the thick, heavy object.   
  
Yanking down his underwear, Lance immediately grabbed Keith’s cock, gently running his lotioned fingers once again over the hard length, the moan he received in return all the encouragement he needed.   
  
With each pull, Lance discovered that Keith liked it hard and slow, with a tiny bit of nails that brushed against every nerve. Keith’s arms finally gave out, dropping him to his elbows with his head against Lance’s chest, then his neck. “Fuck, fuck...”   
  
Lance let go.   
  
There was a pause.   
  
“...You fuck-“   
  
Keith was cut short by Lance grabbing him again, this time making him moan loudly into the pillow beside Lance’s ear.   
  
“Disfrutas que, mi amor?” Lance murmured to him, once again letting go when he heard Keith’s breathing speed up. “Kinky.”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
“Too late for that.” The sarcasm was soft, playful.   
  
The next time he let go, then started with Keith, he gave, leaving a whimpering, half-begging Keith against Lance’s chest, arms wrapped under Lance’s shoulders. “Oh God, please...”   
  
“...Alright.” Lance murmured, and this time, didn’t dare stop, not even when Keith was panting and drooling against him, until finally he felt Keith’s body stutter, a bite to his collarbone, and then warm splatter across his stomach.   
  
They collapsed, sticky and gross, but blissful.   
  
“...Fuck.” Lance whispered, the full force of his previous, mind-shattering orgasm finally hitting him.   
  
“Agreed...” Keith muttered.   
  
There was a long pause.   
  
“...We should go get cleaned up.” Keith mumbled.   
  
“And then not move.” Lance added. Keith grunted in agreement.   
  
“And then not move.” The half-Galra repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> And now u can go back and finish the chapter. Congrats for making it to the end of this shit.


End file.
